Always There
by JoJo Weasley
Summary: In the end we never truely lose the ones we love.


It had happened after their final year at Hogwarts. The golden trio was celebrating their graduation with their friends and family at the Burrow when suddenly every hand on Mrs. Weasly's clock shot to "mortal peril". It took a few moments to realize that Molly had gotten very quiet and was staring at the clock as if in a trance. The second the family realized what had happened the alarm went off announcing that the wards had been breached. Not wanting to put everyone that he loved in danger Harry ran out and shouted he was going to the cemetery loud enough for almost everyone to hear, including most of the Death Eaters, and apparated away. Of coarse every Weasly followed, even Ginny wouldn't be stopped. Luckily most of the Order was at the party and they left after notifying the other members

It didn't take long for the battle to be in full swing and for any of the Order that hadn't been at the party to arrive. Voldemort found Harry quickly and they were in a full out duel in no time. While he was training for the Final Battle, Harry was given special permission from the minister himself to use to the killing curse on Voldemort alone. Unfortunately as he shouted the curse so did Lucius Malfoy, Harry was powerless to stop him. Hermione watch in horror as the man she had grown to love as a brother fell to the ground with the wide eyed stare that almost all victims of Avada Kadavra get. In her anger she took down Lucious and he became the first, and hopefully the last, person she ever killed. The only comfort was the Voldemort fell too, along with almost every known Death Eater since they had all come for the Final Battle. So many years had already passed since that fateful day when the second war had finally ended but still Hermione thought about it every single day.

After Harry's death everything changed. If only he hadn't fallen with Voldemort everything would be perfect. Every one had realized what was important in life because so many had lost loved ones during the war and as a result people were more kind and loving to one another. Even strangers on the street were smiling and hugging like they had been friends for life on the day the war had ended. The entire wizarding world was finally released from their constant fear. Hermione would have loved to be celebrating with them all but all she could do was mourn. She had cried for so long and so hard she would have welcomed the Dementor's kiss if it would only end her pain. If it hadn't been for Ron she didn't know what she would have done.

One day after Ron had comforted her once again she looked into his eyes and realized for the first time that this was the man that she would love for the rest of her life. With uncertainty she leaned forward as if for a hug and embraced him in a kiss that made her soul sing for the first time in so very long. At first it was obvious he didn't know what was going on but soon was kissing her back with such passion and longing that she realized that he must have known for quite some time what she took so long to realize... that they belonged together.

Since she realized what others had known for so long she had done much less crying and everything was finally getting back to normal, even if Harry wasn't with them. Soon they were married and all of their family and friends got to celebrate what they had been waiting for so long to happen. As she walked down the aisle and saw Fred and George standing by Ron without Harry all she could think was how much he would love to be there. However she also knew he would not want her to be unhappy on her wedding day so she looked into Ron's eyes and smiled.

The day had now come for the birth of Ron and Hermione's first child. As she screamed out in with the pain of the last push she felt a magic course through her entire body that she had never felt before. As the baby cried and Ron whooped with joy she was waiting for those precious words... "It's a Boy!" The healer held up the baby and the whole room went quite. The baby in the healer's hands looked back with emerald green eyes with a head covered in black hair. Ron asked in complete bewilderment "How in the world?" But Hermione knew instantly "Harry" was all she had to say and they both finally understood. Harry was letting them know that he had never left them and never would and now they had a little part of him for the rest of their lives.

Now as Hermione rocks little Harry in her arms she looks over to his crib with the snitch mobile hanging over it and she is filled with a sense of peace. Harry would never leave her and she would never let her son forget the man he was named for. She would tell him all the storied she could remember about him and make sure that he grew up to stand up for what was right no matter what the consequences just like Harry always had. She knew a part of Harry would always be with her.

Fin


End file.
